Gone Back
by SatanSins666
Summary: After succeeding in saving his parents, Harry is back in the present, but things have gone completely wrong. Will he be able to go back and save the people he loves?
1. Chapter 1

A/N All right, it's been a long time since I've been on here, so hopefully I haven't lost my touch. Hope you guys like it so far!!!

Harry's bum slammed into the ground with an insanely loud **_thump_**. He smashed his eyes together on the impact and clenched his fists. He finally stood up. Hundreds of eyes were staring at him in fascination as Harry stared back at the student body of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Giving a weak smile, Harry mumbled, "Sorry."

He dusted off his robes and wandered over to his table. When he got there, several pairs of eyes glowered at him, the Weasleys being some of them. Harry halted. **_What's going on?_** He thought. He sat down anyway next to Ron. Ron scooted away from him, snorting in disgust.

"Ron?" Harry said, confused.

"Why don't you go back, back to where you came from?" the no longer redhead spat. Ron Weasley had rich black hair, hanging in his eyes and nearly to his shoulders. He had thick gages in his ears, which made Harry sick to look at them. Actually, Harry would never have recognized the boy if it weren't for Ron's eyes. The deepest ocean blue was their color, and it was a trait in every one of the Weasleys.

Harry snapped back into focus. "Go back to where I came from? Ron, what's going on?" he asked, peering down at the Goth. As he was looking down, he got glimpse of green on his robe. Harry snatched the chest of his robe, running his fingers over the house crest: Slytherin. "What in the-" Harry whispered to himself.

He turned, facing the Slytherin table. He saw a hand wave towards him, and Harry had to double take. The hand waving belonged to no other than Draco Malfoy. As if in a trance, Harry followed the hand, and before he knew it, he was sitting next to the platinum blonde.

"What were ya' doin' over there, mate?" Draco asked, suspiciously kind. When Harry did not answer, Draco repeated himself. "Well?" he finally added.

Harry shook his head, and looked back to the Gryffondor table. "I- I- I thought we were friends," he finally answered, although it made no sense to the question.

Draco gave a funny look, also looking over to the table of the lions. "But, we are friends."

"No, no, Ron and me," Harry stated, looking back at Malfoy.

He snorted. "Weasley? Why would you be friends with him? He's apart of the Gryffondor table."

Harry glared. "Because him, me, and Hermione were-" He stopped, mid sentence. After those seemingly long ten minutes, Harry never questioned where Hermione was. But now that he thought about it, Hermione was nowhere to be seen. "Where is Hermione?" Harry asked franticly.

Draco's eyes seemed to soften, as if it was a deep question. "Hermione Granger? Harry, don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

Draco looked away and gulped. He fiddled with his toast for a while before answering. "Remember last year? Sixth year?" When Harry still looked blank, Draco continued. "Voldermolt and his servants attacked Hogwarts last year, killing more than half the student body. C'mon, Harry! You don't even remember?! What's gotten into you?"

Harry started to sweat. He wiped his brow before answering. But before he even began to respond, Harry saw Draco's eyes. They were watery, and he realized Draco was crying.

"Draco?"

Draco immediately got up, flipping over his plate. He grabbed Harry by the bicep, and he too knocked the plate over. They left the Great Hall, and ran up and down corridors, finally nearing Defense of the Dark Arts.

The walls before had always been bare, exposing chipped stone and mold. These walls, however, were filled with frames. Hundreds of rows of pictures flooded the corridor. In each and every frame was the picture of a student, all ranging from first to seventh year. Most of the pictures were crying or looked very sad. Harry gazed in wonder until Draco started speaking.

"These are all the students who were killed last year," Draco choked. He was still crying.

Harry continued to look until he saw a quick motion out of the corner of his eye. He glimpsed at the picture, and noticed it was waving to him. It was a girl, and she was still crying, but looked overjoyed at the same time. Harry stared longer, and then it instantly hit him. The picture was Hermione.

"Hermione!" he called, reaching his arm up the wall. He was near the frame, but hers was still a tad too high.

Draco grabbed Harry's arm and shook his head. "Don't," he mumbled melancholy. "It just makes them sadder."

It then occurred to Harry that Draco was acting awfully kind to Hermione. "Why do you care so much?" he asked.

Draco's eyes brightened, but fiery instead of bright. "Care? Why wouldn't I care? She was my life!" Draco shouted.

Harry turned and stared at the ground. **_What is going on?_** He thought. **_Why does Draco care so much about Hermione? _**A few droplets of water escaped Harry's eyes. He faced Draco again. "I think I need to tell you something."

Draco's eyes relaxed a little, but not completely. "Tell me what?" he asked.

Harry took a breath as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "My parents are dead, right?"

Draco's eyes widened. "What are you saying? I saw them yesterday before we boarded the train!"

Harry half smiled. "No, I mean before."

"Before?" Draco questioned.

"Yeah. See, I found this potion yesterday, only, it wasn't yesterday as in September of 2006; it was yesterday as in December 2005. It allowed me to turn back time to any date I wanted. My parents had been dead, and I wanted to go back to save them. If I had known it would have altered everything else, I wouldn't have gone back."

"Harry, what do you mean by 'altered'?" Draco asked, almost as if he didn't want to know.

"Well before I went back, Hermione was still alive, I was in Gryffondor, you were my enemy, Ron was a red head, Voldermolt was dead, and so were my parents."

Draco took a big breath, and he glanced down at the floor. "So, Hermione was alive?"

"Yes, but you and her weren't-"

"Weren't what?"

"A couple," Harry finished. He placed a hand on his mate's shoulder, but Draco knocked it off. More tears streamed down his pale cheeks.

"Draco, you gotta help me," Harry pleaded.

Draco turned away. He couldn't take it. Before he knew what he was doing, he started yelling and pounding on Harry. "How could you? How **_could _**you?! So, so you altered time to save your parents, and now, and now?! Hermione is dead! Are you satisfied now, Harry? How could you be so selfish?!" Draco swung punch after punch, nailing Harry in the eye, the jaw, and stomach. When he finally got off, Harry was bleeding and curled on the floor.

"I'm sorry," Harry declared.

"Yeah, well, is sorry going to bring her back?" Draco pointed to Hermione's picture. When Harry glanced at it, he about hurled. The beautiful brunette was crying hysterically, and it seemed as if she was trying to reach out to Draco.

**_What have I done?_** Harry pondered. Finally he stood up, wiping the crimson fluid from his lip. "Draco, listen. We can get her back, but you need to calm down, and you're gonna have to help me."

Draco spoke more softly. "Potter, I'll do anything to get her back."

A/N Well, I hope it's pretty good so far. Coincidently, I noticed that there's another story kind of like mine. But just so you know, I already wrote this story when I found the other one by a different author. So I didn't copy theirs, okay?


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Draco whirled around the corner, nearing Professor Hiddle's office. As they neared the Defense of the Dark Arts teacher's classroom, they became more precocious. When no one was near in sight, Harry and Draco both fled to the office. Draco stood watch, while the raven-haired boy searched for the book.

"I found it," he stated, smiling for the first time that day.

Harry handed it to Draco, and he stuffed it underneath his robes. Just as they were about to escape, the shrill voice of Professor Hiddle stopped them.

"What are two young gentlemen such as yourselves doing in **_my _**office?"

Harry swallowed the knot piling in his throat. "Well, um, we, uh-" he stammered.

Draco rolled his eyes. "We were on our way to classes when we saw an enormously large cockroach travel into you office, and we decided to kill it." Nearly everyone knew of Professor Hiddle's phobia for cockroaches, and by the look on her face, it seemed that she bought it.

"Ahem, yes, well, thank you, boys," she stuttered, face whitening at that moment. "But the next time, please leave that filthy of a job to Mr. Filch."

Both Slytherins nodded, and scurried away.

The two seventh years busted into the girl's lavatory by the Defense of the Dark Arts class. Moaning Mirdle was twirling on a toilet seat, singing a song about daisies and mud or some such.

When she saw them, she scowled. "What do you disgraces want?"

"Nothing, Mirdle. We're trying to make a spell."

"Well," she huffed, "I'm not going to allow it."

Draco smirked. "Well then, guess we'll just have to go somewhere else."

Mirdle's eyes all of a sudden got very large and watery. "No, don't go!" She wiped a silver tear from her transparent eyes. "I have no one to talk to!"

Harry and Draco both laughed. They resumed setting up, and before long, the potion was ready.

"All right, Harry. Are you sure you want to do this? What if you don't come back?" The normally brave Slytherin looked petrified.

Harry nodded. "I'm going to bring her back."

Malfoy gave a weak smile, and started to recite the lines. Harry soon joined in. Moments later, gray and blue smoke billowed around them. Moaning Mirdle hacked and coughed in the background. The spell was nearly complete when Harry just disappeared.

Draco dropped his words off the cliff. "Harry?" The smoke was gone, and everything seemed back to normal.

Harry got up. This trip wasn't as violent as the last one. He finally realized he was in the Great Hall again, and Draco was looking at him.

"When did you stroll in, mate?" asked the blonde.

"I, um, just now, obviously." **_Good one_**, he thought.

Draco laughed a little. "Uh huh," he said.

All of a sudden, two fingers glided down Harry's spine. He quickly turned around only to be looking at Hermione. "Hermione!" Harry cried. He quickly hugged her. "I'm so glad to see you! I've missed you so much!"

Hermione giggled. "Well, okay, but I just saw you last night."

"Yea, I know, but… oh, never mind. I'm just glad to see you."

"Hey, guys, check out Weasley. What in the blazes does he think he's **_doing_**?" Draco had obviously noticed Ron sauntering across the Great Hall.

Harry all of a sudden felt very cold. A shock of ice shot up through his spine, and it wasn't from Hermione. Ron looked exactly the same from the first change. He had black hair hanging to his shoulders, huge gages, and stone cold eyes. But this time, he looked angry. There was so much anger, and he had his wand clutched tightly in his fist.

Harry stood up immediately, about knocking over the whole Slytherin table.

"Watch it, Harry!" Draco shouted, trying to settle his class of pumpkin juice.

"What's the fuss, love? It's only a Weasley," Hermione snapped.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He swiveled around and marched right up to Hermione's face. He grabbed her by her collar and said, "Don't you **_ever _**call Ron **_just _**a Weasley." He let go, and persisted on his way to Ron. Hermione's eyes looked like at any second they were to pop from their sockets.

Harry about reached Ron when Ron pivoted, facing the school. "What do you want, Potter?" he sneered. When Harry said nothing, Ron started speaking again. "You need a front row seat? Or are you here just to mock me?"

"Ron, I-" Harry sputtered.

"Oh, shut up, you arse. Don't think that you're going to make me cry. I know you all may think I'm a baby, a coward, a wimp, but I'm stronger than all of you combined. Ever since I started school here, I've been hated. No matter how hard I try to satisfy you all, I still end up at the bottom of the line."

Harry realized that the Weasley was talking to the whole school now. "So you know what? I'm going to end it. I'm going to end my misery, and I'm going to end your fun. Sorry, mates, to be so selfish." He cackled. "But I'd rather kill myself than be here with this disgusting lot. Oh, that's what I'm going to do, isn't it? But I'm not going to think of it as killing myself. I'm going to think of it as being born. I'm going to be with people who actually love me, instead of wasting my life here. And you."

Harry looked at Ron straight in the eyes. They were so cold and heartless. "Yea, you. I hate you most, Potter. And you know what? I wish I could kill you with me. But I'm not like that. You have a life to live, and you're going to be something huge, I know it. But I still hope you rot in Hell. I hope you and your little bitch rot in Hell."

Harry glanced over at Hermione and Draco. Both of them were snickering. He wanted to kill them. When he looked back at Ron, Ron shoved Harry to the floor with all of his strength. Harry never knew Ron had that much power.

Before Harry could get up, Ron whipped his wand out. Instantly, he said, "Ango Suffoco!" His face turned a sickening shade of blue and purple before he collapsed to the marble flooring.

A few gasps were heard from Hogwarts students, but after awhile, everyone continued eating. Harry felt his face go hot. Tears started pouring from his eyes as he got up and ran to the staff table.

"Why didn't you help him? During that whole speech he gave, **_none _**of you decided to help him? He needed help! Ron needed to see Madame Pomfry!" Harry slammed his fist onto the table, and lowered his head.

Snape spoke first. His voice seemed amazingly calm and almost sincere. "Mr. Potter, Ronald **_wanted _**to die. He came to us during a staff meeting and declared what his plan was. We tried to convince him that he was loved, but he didn't listen. He told us to not stop him today. He wanted to be with his family. You know they were murdered, Mr. Potter."

Harry's eyes widened as the news sunk in. **_Why had people been so mean to him?_** he thought. Harry growled and trudged away.

He breezed right past Malfoy and Granger. Hermione tugged on Harry's robe. "Is everything all right? What was that all about?" she asked sweetly. She was afraid to insult the boy, knowing Harry for whatever reason cared about him.

"Nothing," Harry muttered. "I have to go take care of something." At that, he took off running. Neither of his "friends" tried following. They just shrugged it off and kept on eating.

Harry arrived back at the Defense of the Dark Arts classroom. He started rummaging through shelves and drawers, trying to find the potion book. He finally found it and left the office quickly. If it was the last thing he did, he was going to set things right.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry landed on his back on marble tile. He stared up at the ceiling, and it started to spin. "Ugh," he murmured, as the pain on his head got worse. He uneasily stood up, rubbing his noggin. Harry peered around the bathroom, and stumbled out to the room.

He looked around and was thrilled to see the room in Gryffondor colors. "Maybe things are better," he said to himself.

"What's better?" asked a voice. It sounded so much like his own.

Harry turned around. A boy was talking to him. The kid looked like he was maybe a year or two younger than Harry. He had rich black hair, and evergreen eyes. It was like looking in a mirror. Harry's jaw dropped as he stared into the eyes of his little brother.

"Um, nothing, little brother," Harry said stupidly.

The kid rolled his eyes. "Come on, Harry, what's going on? Oh, and in case you forgot, my name is Cole." The kid crossed his arms, and supported his wait by leaning on one leg.

"Yea, yea, right. Sorry, I… couldn't think," Harry stuttered. "Um, where's Ron… Cole?"

"Hell if I know. The git is probably fucking Paravti." Cole laughed at his own joke.

"Wha-" Harry about asked, but decided to skip it.

He went down into the common room to coincidently find Ron and Hermione. "Hey, guys!" he said cheerfully. "I'm so glad to see you guys!" Harry ran over to both his friends, and he gave them long hugs.

"We're glad to see you, too, Harry," Hermione said, smiling. "And now since we have all… reunited… let's go get some lunch downstairs; I'm starved."

Ron and Harry nodded, and the trio went down to the Great Hall together. **_So far, so good_**. But then he remembered Cole. **_Well that's not bad, just different_**.

Down in the Great Hall, it was as Harry had always experienced meals in the Great Hall. There were loud voices, kids scattering around visiting friends, pulling pranks on other tables, etcetera. There was something else that hadn't changed, either: Draco Malfoy. He was still his snobby, conceited self who hated mud bloods and anyone below him. Although Harry hated to say it, he was almost glad that everything was back to normal. Well, everything **_seemed _**normal.

Hermione started fidgeting with her fork. She was flipping it around between her fingers until it flipped out of her hands, knocking over the waters.

"Hermione!" shouted Ron. "Damn, be more careful, will you?"

"Sorry," she mumbled. A sad look spread her face, and she stopped eating. She remained quiet for the rest of lunch before Harry asked her something. "Are you okay?" he questioned, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

Hermione snapped her head up. "Yea, of course. Nothing more than the usual. I have to go; I have **_business _**to take care of, if you know what I mean." She winked at Harry and got up.

When she was gone, Ron said, "Man, she's got to quit that."

Harry figured he meant stop fiddling with her utensils, but the Weasley meant otherwise. "Well, Harry, I have to go to Charms. Talk to you later." At that, Ron stood up, and he left.

Harry finished eating his sandwich before leaving, too. He headed towards the Gryffondor common room, and tried the knob of the bathroom. It was locked, so he rapped on it lightly.

"Hello?" he called. When there was no answer, he tapped the door a little harder and shouted louder, too. When there was still no answer, Harry figured someone had just been an arse and locked the door. He performed the unlocking spell and opened the door.

Harry dropped his wand to the floor at the sight before him. Hermione lay on the floor, eyes stoned, staring blankly at the ceiling. Syringes and empty bottles of ecstasy were scattered around the floor.

"HERMIONE!" Harry shouted as he ran to her side. She wasn't dead, for she blinked. "Hermione, what is the matter with you? Those things could kill you!" She didn't say anything, just moaned. Harry picked her up and carried her out of the bathroom. He hurried to the boys' bedrooms before anyone saw, and he laid her on one of the beds. He pulled the covers over her and left her there for a while.

Hermione finally came back downstairs that evening, and Harry was waiting for her in the common room. He had skipped all of his classes just to wait for her. He had started feeling angry, and was pulling apart the stitching of the couch. **_What is wrong with me_**? He though as Hermione entered the room.

"Well, I feel loads better. Shall we go eat supper?" she asked, apparently very jolly.

Harry glared at her. "Better? BETTER? How can you **_say _**that? Just two hours ago, you were completely stoned from ecstasy! What the hell is wrong with you, Hermione? What happened to the Hermione **_I _**used to know?"

Hermione just laughed, and said, "You're late for today." Then she walked out of the room before Harry could say anymore.

**_What had she meant by that_**? Harry shuddered to think. All of a sudden a jolt of pain shot through Harry's skull. "Ahhh!" he bellowed, clutching his head.

He ran upstairs to his suitcase, rummaging to find some painkillers since he knew no spells for it. He grasped a bottle, and quickly pulled it out.

Harry's eyes froze in horror as he read the label on the bottle. It read "Ecstasy" in scribble capital letters, just like his own handwriting. Harry dropped the bottle, and he continued looking through his bag. He winced when something poked his finger, and his heart sank when he pulled it out. It was a syringe. Harry threw the two objects at the wall, and he melted to the floor. He put his head in his hands, forgetting about the pain. For how long, Harry had no idea, but he just sat there and cried.

Harry got up when he felt like he had nothing else to cry. He looked for the drugs to hide them so no one would become suspicious. When he found them, however, an overwhelming feeling rushed over him. The bottle looked so welcoming just then. Harry snapped out of his dream, and he quickly put the things back in the suitcase.

Harry ran down the stairs to the Gryffondor common room when he about had a heart attack. There, lying on the floor was Hermione. Her eyes were dilated, blank, and dead. She was staring at nothing, and her skin was pale, almost purple. In her hand was another syringe.

"No," Harry whispered. He knelt down beside the brunette, stroking her hair. A tear escaped Harry's eye before he stood up. This was not going to be the way he was to leave it. He was not about to let Hermione be dead and himself a drug addict. Harry then fled to the Defense of the Dark Arts classroom. He began throwing books and folders everywhere, franticly searching for the book. He hunted through the whole room, and he did not find the book anywhere. Harry started to panic wondering where the book could have possibly disappeared. He started exploring again, praying he'd find it when the office door flew open.

There, standing in the doorway with mean, Evil eyes, was Professor Snape. "You, Potter, come with me immediately!" he spat.

Harry dropped the book he was holding and scurried over to the Potions Master.

"What do you think you're doing, Potter, rummaging through Professor Dirk's office. We ought to expel you for that. But unfortunately, I have no control of that. It will be 100 points from Gryffondor. You may go, but if I ever catch you in a teacher's office again, I will see that you will be punished." Snape glowered at the boy before marching away.

Harry stomped his foot, and ran back to the common room. What was he going to do? He had no book to reverse time, and Hermione was dead.

When he reached the common room, a crowd had already gathered, and Harry cursed himself for stupidly leaving Hermione there. Ron came up to Harry, with Ginny behind him.

"Oh, Harry! She's dead! I told her to stop with the drugs! I **_knew _**they'd catch up with her! What are we going to do?" Ron was hysterical, and Ginny looked just as if she were in a trance.

Harry sighed, and he took Ron alone into the bathroom. He told everything he'd been through to Ron, and when he had finished, Ron was crying more than Harry had seen anyone cry before.

"My God! Harry, I know where that book is!"

"You do?"

"Yea, it's in the Library, but in the Restricted section! I was looking around last week when I came across it. My God, Harry, I wish I would have known earlier!"

Harry patted his mate's shoulder. "It's okay, Ron. We can still bring things back to the way they were. We just need to get that book."

As Harry and Ron trailed to the Library, Harry knew what had to be done. Although with all of his heart he wanted his parents to be alive, he never ever wanted his friends dead. It seemed selfish almost to rather have friends than family, but to Harry, Ron and Hermione **_were _**his family. So Harry decided it: he was going to take it back to the way it was meant to be.

A/N Okay, that's not the end, just so you know, but it is close. Review, please!


End file.
